Twists and Turns
by soraeuphoria
Summary: There were a lot of things that newlywed couple Squall (Leon) Leonhart and Cloud Strife-Leonhart had anticipated when they applied for the adoption of two eight-year-old twin boys. But they could never have prepared themselves for this. Riku/Sora main, Leon/Cloud, Roxas/Xion sprinkling. Mpreg.


Hey look a new fic. There's really no preamble to this. I wanted a nice domestic Riku/Sora mpreg fic with some emphasis on family bonds too. So here we go~

Don't go looking to the scientific semantics of the subject matter here; there is mpreg simply because I want it and screw trying to explain it! Enjoy!

* * *

There were a lot of things that newlywed couple Squall (Leon) Leonhart and Cloud Strife-Leonhart had anticipated when they applied for the adoption of two eight-year-old twin boys. They'd prepared themselves for the boundless energy that came with being a child, endless inquiries that couldn't be sated no matter how many answers they received. They'd prepared for the extra financial expenses, for the messes and the scraped knees and tears and the fights at school. They'd prepared for the imminent interest in girls (and boys, go figure) and first dates and heartbreaks.

But seasoned parents Leon and Cloud could never have prepared themselves for this.

"L-Leon... Cloud, there's... there's something I gotta tell you..." Sora started, nervously tugging on the bottom hem of his teeshirt. His eyes slid subtly over to Riku standing at his side. Riku laced their fingers together and squeezed, a silent show of support that gave Sora the sliver of courage he needed to break the news.

"I... um. I-I'm-"

"Dating Riku," Leon interrupted, arms crossed, "We already knew." Knew, yes. Happy about it? Not really.

Damn, he thought they'd been more discreet... "N-no! I mean, well yeah, I am, yeah," Sora rubbed the back of his head as he tripped over his words, "but that's not what I-"

"And you're gay," Cloud piped in, resting his chin on his entwined fingers. "That's not really a secret."

Sora's face burned. "No! ...well, bi actually, b-but that's not it either...!"

"You're dropping out of school to go pursue a career in provocative dancing?" Roxas chimed in, not looking up from his phone's screen.

"No!" Sora cried, exasperated. He took a breath to calm himself. "I'm... expecting..."

Leon looked perplexed, "Expecting? What are you expecting?" Praise? Company? ...a package?

Riku, who'd been silent until now, tried not to smack his palm into his face, "No sir... he means there's a uh... bun? in the oven?"

"Did you turn it off?" Cloud urged, looking into the kitchen and moving to stand.

 _Oh my gosh_ \- "I'm _pregnant_!" There, Sora said it. Yelled it really, but it was out. And now three pairs of eyes stared him down in absolute bewilderment. Roxas's phone clattered to the floor.

"...say what?" the blond teen deadpanned, but the roundness of his eyes (rivaling that of the dinner plates on the table) betrayed his tone.

Sora licked his lips, suddenly feeling like he was on a podium standing trial for crimes against humanity. He pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket and handed it to his brother.

"You're um... you're gonna be an uncle Rox," he muttered, refusing to meet his twin's eyes.

The blond took the plastic stick, not taking his eyes off his brother until it was right before his eyes. There was a small blue plus symbol on the strip.

"Oh..." Roxas exhaled, flopping back against the chair in shock before passing the little plastic stick to Cloud.

He and Leon had yet to say anything, and the pit of uneasiness in the bottom of Sora's stomach was threatening to swallow him whole and alive.

"Um... g-guys?" _Please don't freak please don't freak please don't freak out_. He was already distressed enough as it was, he didn't need his fathers to be upset with him. His heart was battering his rib cage with the ferocity of a wild tiger, and his whole body buzzed with anxiety.

Cloud opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but his voice failed him. He handed the test to Leon wordlessly and stared at the table pensively while the brunet's icy blue eyes narrowed at the positive test as if it was the source of all evil in the world.

Sora felt like he was going to start hyperventilating. He squeezed Riku's hand tighter.

"Please say something," he implored, eyes stinging with emotion. Damn hormones.

"Wow," was all Cloud uttered. He didn't look angry or disappointed, simply surprised. "Pregnant. I'll be darned."

"Sora," Leon on the other hand, had The Look in his eyes, "You're only sixteen."

The chasm of dread yawned wider. "I... I know..."

"Riku's the father?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You're still in _high school_..."

"I know, but I can still-"

"Neither of you have a job-"

"Riku's dad already agreed to hire him-"

"You're too young for this Sora, how could this-"

"We were using protection-"

"-can't financially handle this right now-!"

"You're not listening to me-!"

"-have to drop out of school-"

"-was an accident-!"

"-how can you go to college with a kid on your hip-"

"Just let me explain-"

Roxas was sinking down into his seat, eyes wide as he watched the exchange escalate like the ebb and flow of a tide coming in. Cloud looked like he wanted to interject, seeing how upset both brunets were becoming and knowing neither of them needed the added stress.

Riku could feel Sora shaking through his hand, and finally spoke up.

"Listen, Mister Leonhart, I-"

Squall whirled on him, pointing at him with barely-restrained anger, "Riku. You need to leave."

Caught off-guard, Riku's aqua eyes widened before narrowing, "Uh, no. I think I have the right to be here-"

"Not right now you don't," Leon rebuked matter-of-factly, "We need to talk to our son. Go home," he ordered, voice leaving no room for argument.

Riku looked like he was going to argue anyway, but Sora tugged on his hand.

"Go ahead," he murmured, "I'll be fine. I'll call you later okay?"

The older teen looked conflicted, but eventually his shoulders sagged and he nodded. He leaned down to plant a quick kiss into Sora's spikes, "I love you. I'll see you later, promise."

Sora nodded and Riku left, the front door shutting softly behind him.

Now he had to face Leon alone. "Leon-"

"How did it happen?"

Oh boy. "We were... were, y'know... doing it," Sora winced, expecting another tirade of yelling. When Leon remained quiet, Sora continued, "We were using protection! But... th-the condom... broke."

"... the condom broke." A scoff.

Sora swiped a hand over his reddened face in frustration, "Riku sent Yazoo to get a box of condoms, and he got the wrong size. It was an accident! We didn't realize until afterwards..." Yeah it seemed a little far fetched and cliche, typical teen excuse, but it was the honest to goodness truth. He just hoped Leon could sense the waves of sincerity he was hurling at him from across the room and not think he was some kind of sexual deviant.

"You said that if we ever decided to 'take the next step,'" Sora pressed on, making air quotations with his fingers, "that we needed to use protection. Well, we did! I always do! I-I didn't know... that would happen..." his voice wavered and he was on the verge of tears.

Leon clenched his bottom jaw and closed his eyes, steepling his index fingers and resting his forehead on them. His mind was racing.

Cloud decided he'd heard enough.

"Roxas," he said quietly, "Would you take Sora upstairs for a bit?"

Roxas had slumped so far down into his seat that only his head and shoulders were visible over the table. He blinked, looking between Cloud's impassive face to Leon's scowl to Sora's trembling lip. Feeling a pang of sympathy for his brunet twin, he hopped out of his chair and took his brother's arm, lightly pulling him away from the dining room. "Sure yeah cool. Come on Sor."

As soon as the teens had disappeared upstairs, Sora sniffling and fighting back tears, Cloud turned to the older man who offered him a questioning look.

"You're being an asshole," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Leon demanded incredulously, "Our _sixteen_ year old son just told us he's going to have a baby! You're not the least bit bothered by that?"

"Of course I am, but yelling at him isn't going to make anything better."

"Sora's not ready for something like this!"

"And how do you know that if you don't even give him the chance to try? Seems like they've already thought it all out, if you'd've let him explain."

"Planning it out and actually raising a kid are different, Cloud. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"And that's when we step in to do our jobs as parents Squall, to teach them," the blond pressed. He reached over and took one of his husband's hands, "We didn't know what we were doing when we applied for adoption. We had no idea what we were getting into. But we did it, and look at our boys now; they turned out pretty good. They're good kids. It was an accident but Sora's willing to own up and take responsibility for it anyway. How many other boys his age would do the same?"

Silence punctuated the older blond's words. Ice blue stared into mako blue for moments that may as well have been hours.

Finally Leon caved, placing his face in his hand and sighing so heavily his whole form seemed to shrink.

"I'm just worried..."

"I am too, but right now Sora's probably more worried about everything than both of us combined and needs our support," Cloud explained firmly. "We'll just have to take it one day at a time, Squall. We'll get through this."

The brunet man sighed again, "I'm being an asshole."

"That's what I said," the blond smiled victoriously.

"... I should go talk to him now huh?"

"If you don't you can say hello to your old friend The Couch."

"Ugh."

"Come on, I'll go with you."

And so Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife found themselves trudging up the stairs to their older-by-like-five-minutes son's room. Sora's door was cracked, and they both sidled up quietly. Leon raised his hand to rap against the doorframe, but paused when he heard voices.

"-onna do Roxas, I screwed up, I screwed up so bad..." Sora was crying, curled into Roxas with his arms encircling his waist and face pressed into the blond's stomach as he sobbed.

"Sora you didn't screw up, okay?" Roxas soothed, rubbing his brother's back and rocking him back and forth. "Shit happens. You didn't know this would happen. Just calm down..."

"I can't, I can't they're gonna disown me, they're-they're gonna-" More sobs.

"Sor they're not gonna disown you-"

"What if they wanna send me back!"

"Shhh. They're _not_ gonna do that Sora, they love us too much, okay?" Roxas gently pushed Sora up by his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. "And if by some off-chance bullshit reason they do, they're sending me back too, yeah? I'm not leaving you. Okay?"

Sora couldn't respond verbally, sniffling and hiccuping and rubbing his red eyes. He nodded nonetheless.

"Seriously though," Roxas pressed, "They won't send you back. I promise. They've invested too much time and money into us to return us now. Our warranty's expired," he smiled weakly, hoping to surmount the uncomfortable silence with humor.

It worked. Sora giggled with a watery shudder before laying back down against Roxas. "...din't keep our receipt either..."

"Yeah, see? No refunds. They're stuck with us _and_ my niece-slash-nephew!" Roxas laughed softly. He poked Sora's flat tummy, grinning as the brunet jerked away with a squawk, "You hear that squirt? I'm gonna spoil the hell out of you."

The two brothers' giggles subsided into silence. After a moment Sora frowned thoughtfully.

"So... you don't think I should... a-abort it...?"

"No, we don't."

Both teens started as Leon and Cloud stood in the doorway.

"H-how long've you guys been there...?" Roxas stuttered.

Long enough. Long enough to hear Sora's heart wrenching doubts and fears. Leon said nothing as he swept into the room, Cloud following suit. He stood before them before motioning for Roxas to scoot over.

Roxas detached himself from Sora before rolling to the other side of the bed, and Leon sat down tentatively. Sora sat stiffly away from him, staring down at the comforter intently.

"...I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry!"

Leon blinked at Sora, who'd spoken at the same time he had. "For what?"

Sora shrugged miserably, playing with the hem of his shirt again and keeping his eyes averted.

"For... I dunno... I messed up," he explained weakly, "I ruined our family, ruined everything..." his voice cracked as if he were going to start crying again.

Leon faltered. Cloud was right; Sora didn't need to deal with all this in his... condition. Paternal instincts took over then. Without another word the older brunet gathered the teen into his arms, hugging him to his chest.

"Sora, you didn't ruin _anything_ ," Squall assured firmly, gently rocking Sora as he felt the teen begin to tremble with the effort of withholding his tears. "Life's full of unexpected twists and turns. This is just one of them. It was an accident. I'm sorry for acting the way I did... I should have handled it better. I'm just worried about you. That's kind of my job as a parent."

He could gradually feel Sora's body relaxing against him as relief seeped in among the uncertainty, and he continued, "And it's gonna be your job now too. But you're not in this alone, okay? You've got Riku and Roxas, Kairi and Xion... all your friends will be there for you. You've got your grandpa and aunt Yuffie and Tifa-"

"Tifa does love kids," Cloud chimed, smiling.

"Yeah. And you know what else?"

Sora pulled away and looked up at him, eyes still watery, "What?"

"You've got me and Cloud too. And no amount of accidents or mishaps will ever make us want to disown you, or send you back to that place," Leon said meaningfully, threading his fingers through brunet spikes and ruffling Sora's hair. "You're our son, and we love you, no matter what. Okay?"

Sora sniffled, swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged him, burying his face in chest once more, "Love you too dad."

"And don't think of it as ruining our family, So," Roxas added, shuffling up to sit on Leon's other side, "you're just adding to it, making it an even bigger happier family, right?"

"Right," Cloud agreed, the bed dipping softly as he sat down beside Sora, leaning to wrap his arms around both his brown haired idiots. He flopped backwards othen, dragging the other three males down with him with varying degrees of protest until they were all sprawled out on Sora's twin sized mattress, legs dangling off the side. The tense atmosphere was gone, replaced by that of a familial warmth that none of them were interested in disrupting.

"So... you guys... think I should... go through with it?" Sora spoke quietly after a while as he pulled away.

"We want you to do what you think is best," Leon replied, sitting up slowly and twisting to look down on them.

"Whatever you choose to do, we're right there with you, alright?" Cloud affirmed.

"It's a big responsibility," Leon added. "But... I think it's one that you and Riku can handle just fine. And like I said, we're always here to help."

"Guys..." Sora uttered, overwhelmed. He was probably going to start crying again, and he wasn't sure if his messed up hormones were entirely to blame. "Thank you... so much..."

"Hey, no more crying! We just spent like an hour trying to get you to stop," Roxas groaned.

"Can't help it _Uncle Roxas_. Hormones," Sora grinned, wiping his eyes with the ball of his hand.

"Uncle Roxas... wow," the blond teen uttered. He sniffed.

"Sora's got a reason for crying so much," Leon smiled wryly, "what's your excuse, Rox?"

"Sh-shut up!" He totally wasn't crying!

"So Sora, do you know how far along you are?" Cloud prompted.

"No, not exactly... long enough to get morning sickness I guess."

Leon patted Sora's shoulder. "We'll make you a doctor's appointment in the morning, alright?"

"Okay," Sora nodded. He looked down at his stomach then, placing a hand over it. It was still flat, but already he could imagine it big and round with a little tiny person inside. It still didn't seem real... but all the symptoms were there, and the multitude of tests Riku bought for him read positive. He was going to have a baby.

Would that make him a mom...? Or would he still technically be a dad? Questions for later.

Leon snorted suddenly, shaking his head. "Grandpa already. You guys are killing me."

"I call dibs on the "world's number one grandpa" mug," Cloud snickered.

"Speaking of," Roxas butted in with a grin. "Who's going to break the news to Cid that he's been upgraded?"

* * *

Happiness and long life! More to come, hope you enjoy!


End file.
